happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acts of Intelligence by Character
While the characters have been shown to be very incompetent, which is the main cause for a majority of the deaths, the characters are also capable of being very smart and having good ideas that sometimes help a character escape fatal predicaments. Cuddles Cuddles isn't the smartest character thanks to his reckless and often rash behavior, he often thinks too fast and doesn't think about the way some of his decisions affect other characters. Even then, he still has his very rare smart moments. *'Who's to Flame?': Cuddles is the only firefighter to notice smoke coming from a distance and warned the other firefighters about the burning house. *'Snow Place to Go': Cuddles got the idea to catch and eat fish after finding a saw. He successfully saws a hole in the ice, giving him access to the water. Though he is at fault for his death for his method for actually catching the fish. *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)': He saves Toothy from impaling his eye on a coat hook by grabbing his tail. *'Camp Pokeneyeout': Fixes his own cart. Giggles Giggles can sometimes come off as hopelessly blissful and ignorant, but she is narrowly smarter than a handful of the other characters. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': She manages to spear a fish with a stick for food. *'Who's to Flame?': When Petunia's tail is on fire, Giggles gets the idea to wrap a tablecloth around her which puts the fire out. But due to HTF logic this doesn't work and they're both set on fire. Also, unlike Petunia, who should have noticed the flower vase first since it's her own house, Giggles grabs a vase with a plant inside and attempts to dump the water on herself, but only one drop comes out. *'Dunce Upon a Time': Uses Toothy's corpse to free Giant Lumpy's prisoners. She singlehandedly takes out and kills Giant Lumpy by attempting to chop down the beanstalk. *'Gems the Breaks': She and Petunia run a lemonade stand that earns a lot more cash than one would expect from a regular lemonade stand. *'A Change of Heart' and Chew Said a Mouthful: She serves and assists Doctor Lumpy as a nurse. *'Something Fishy': She pushes Sniffles' hamster away from Russell's piranha. A real hamster can experience stress or get a heart attack when put in situations that scare them. Toothy Toothy is rather impulsive and usually doesn't think before he does something and sometimes gets himself and other characters into easy to avoid situations. Basically, his mind is like Cuddles', careless and reckless sometimes, but only slightly smarter due to being less of a daredevil. *'Aw Shucks!': He knew jumping in the lake would stop the bees from swarming around him. *'We're Scrooged': He puts together all of the toys that get sold at Lumpy's toy store. *'See You Later Elevator': While it's unknown what Toothy was typing about, he managed to finish typing it. Considering how he works as an office worker, getting a paper typed completely is a huge deal. *'Strain Kringle': Places a strainer on his head to deflect the rock Lumpy threw at him. *'Brake the Cycle': Toothy manages to put an entire bike together piece by piece, but never gets a chance to add the last bolt as it's picked up by a bird. *'All In Vein': Toothy somehow recovered Lumpy's body after a train crash and takes his body to the hospital. *'An Inconvenient Tooth': Uses a file and a pair of bolt cutters to remove his oversized teeth, despite the pain he feels. Lumpy Lumpy is often considered to be one of the dumbest characters on the show, as he is responsible for a lot of stupid acts, which leads to the deaths of either himself or everyone around him. While this may be true to a degree, he simultaneously manages to pull of incredibly smart actions throughout the series (More so than any other character in the show) that may question his title as "dumbest character". *'Wheelin' and Dealin'': Was able to put together his own race car. * [[Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark|'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark']]: He along with Handy, Sniffles, and Flippy build a rocket ship out of spare parts of a school bus. *'Get Whale Soon': He turns on his cars headlights in order to get a better view of the whale from the inside. *'Class Act': Has Lifty and Shifty use Flaky's quills to imitate snow. *[[Remains to be Seen|'Remains to be Seen']]: Successfully buried all of the corpses from the truck accident. Kills some of the zombies using a lawnmower. Unwittingly manages to defeat Fliqpy and all of the other zombies simultaneously using a leaf blower. *'From A to Zoo': Blocks his eyes before shattering some glass to grab a tranquilizer. He places a box under Toothy's body so he can "watch" the rhino by himself. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks': Lumpy flips out of his pushcart and lands in Lifty and Shifty's cart while hanging on to a line of flags in order to save them. Though this act is ruined immediately after he climbs out. *'Party Animal': He helps Flaky after she ingests a peanut. *'Ipso Fatso': Lumpy tries to slow his wheelchair down by placing his hands on the wheels. *'Doggone It': He somehow takes out a giant squid using only a mousetrap. Saves Mime by pushing him out of the way as Whistle was about to pounce on him. He is the only character to figure out that whistling is what sets Whistle off. He uses this as a reminder in order to distinguish Whistle from the other dogs. (Even though the whistle triggers all of the dogs) *'Concrete Solution': Even with The Mole and Handy dead, Lumpy fixed the entire bridge by himself. (Though he is at fault for not noticing the sugar bag) *'Wishy Washy': He temporarily found the problem with Petunia's toilet and was able to get it to flush again with a plunger. He saves Petunia by pulling a glove out of her throat. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts': Even if it was a ridiculous move, he was able to satisfy himself with a toothpick he carved from an entire tree. * [[As You Wish|'As You Wish']]: Saves Lifty and Shifty by granting them a hot-air balloon, without either of them telling him the wish first. *'Take a Hike': He knew to suck the poison out of Toothy's arm after he was bitten by a snake. Was going to place a baby eagle back in its nest, until he saw what the nest looks like. He grabs a rope to save himself from hitting the ground, unfortunately the rope is too long. He got the idea to push the stretcher on the bridge's ropes when the bridge was too narrow for him to continue dragging it (though it caused the bridge to catch on fire and break). * [[Snow Place to Go|'Snow Place to Go']]: He had the right idea using a signal flare to get help, the wind just messed with his aim. Wanders miles away to find a plug for a can opener to feed his friends, apparently succeeding in the end. *'Dunce Upon a Time': He uses a nutcracker on Handy when his hat proves to be too hard to break. *[[A Change of Heart|'A Change of Heart']]: Knocks Disco Bear out with a mallet as a form of anesthesia. He does surgery on Disco Bear and finds what caused his heart attack. Even though he immediately causes Disco Bear to flatline, he revives him by sticking a bike pump inside of him and having Giggles pump. Uses a defibrillator on Giggles to revive her. Revives Disco Bear by giving him a whale's heart. *[[A Hole Lotta Love|'A Hole Lotta Love']]: While it was ultimately useless for the drill and everyone working on it, Lumpy used a pair of bolt cutters to open numerous cans of beans, without having to use a can opener. *'Mime to Five': He runs a successful circus. He knew the safe amount of gunpowder that needed to be used in the cannon in order for Cuddles' trick to work. *'Chew Said a Mouthful': He wires Nutty's teeth after he broke his jaw. When Nutty breaks his jaw a second time, Lumpy locks a metal helmet on his head. *'See What Develops': Lumpy was able to make use of the images in Mime's flesh when none of the images The Mole took proved to be newsworthy. He is almost able to reveal Splendid's identity in a picture until The Mole ruined it. *'Aw Shucks!': Raised a kernel into a giant corn-on-a-cob big enough to win first place at a vegetable growing competition. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes': Washes his hands before helping Russell. He helps Russell, Sniffles, and The Mole with their eye related problems. *'I've Got You Under My Skin': Attempts to stop Sniffles by tightening his leg. When that fails he tries to find Sniffles' ship with a metal detector and uses a silly straw to pull Sniffles to his mouth. Later, when the ship starts to expand, Lumpy stabs his neck with a straw in order to breathe. *'Junk in the Trunk': He cleans his elephant with a car wash instead of washing it by hand. He is able to keep up with Lifty and Shifty's van using a pogo stick. *'Double Whammy Part I': He splashes water in Flippy's face when he flips out. He gives Flippy two helpful methods to help him stay calm when he feels he's going to flip-out. *'Read 'em and Weep': Vanquishes the demon from Cub's body and consumes it. *'We're Scrooged!': Drops a pebble in The Mole's charity bucket, knowing he wouldn't notice the difference. As devious as his plan may have been, he is able to make a lot of money by selling Toothy's body parts as toys. *'Peas in a Pod': He takes advantage of the pod lumpy's and their ability to multiply and has them do his chores so he can relax. *[[All Flocked Up|'All Flocked Up']]: Attempts to pop one of the balloons tied to his chair with a slingshot, when that fails he cuts one of with some scissors. Comes up with two plans to return a chick to its nest in a high tree, nearly succeeding but at the cost of his life. *'Something Fishy': Lumpy is a teacher in this episode and appears to know a lot about anatomy. *'The Chokes on You': He is able to stop himself from choking the first time by stabbing his neck with a knife. * [[I Nub You|'I Nub You']]: Against all odds, he revives Handy and Petunia after the two have been cut to pieces. He is also capable of stitching both of his arms on their body after lacking his arms throughout the surgery without even realizing (he may have gotten help from other surgeons). *'By The Seat Of Your Pants': When Fliqpy is impailed on a flag pole, Lumpy attempts to help him down by lowering the flag despite the fact that Fliqpy just tried to attack him. Even though Lumpy had the right idea, Fliqpy is still killed. *'All Work and No Play': He actually does a good job at destroying the playground. *'A Vicious Cycle': He and Disco Bear, as cops try to arrest Fliqpy. *'Spare Tire': He knows that you shouldn't have fire near a gas station. * [[In Over Your Hedge|'In Over Your Hedge']]: Takes apart a weed whacker and combines it with a pair of hedge shears to create a motor-powered hedge trimmer, which he uses in order to trim a bush faster. Petunia Petunia's intelligence is to Giggles what Cuddles' intelligence is to Toothy. She's isn't very bright when it comes to making decisions and her fear of germs sometimes takes away all reason and common sense in her mind, to the point of complete insanity. However, at times when there is time to think, she is capable of doing several wise actions. the problem themselves.]] *'Gems the Breaks': She and Giggles run a lemonade stand that earns a lot more cash than one would expect from a regular lemonade stand. *'A Change of Heart': Calls the hospital on Disco Bear when she realizes he's having a heart attack. Handy Handy is one of the more intelligent characters on the show. He has his small share of idiotic moments, but he is for the most part a very smart and clever character. The only mistakes he causes are often a result of him forgetting his lack of arms, which he has no control over and therefore killed for his ignorance of this fact. *'Numerous episodes': He is seen driving and piloting numerous vehicles, despite his lack of hands, and he hasn't had a single car accident to date. *'House Warming': Handy is able to build a treehouse for Petunia, despite his lack of hands. He stomps on Petunia in order to put the fire out, in which he succeeds, even though Petunia was horribly mutilated. *'Wheelin' and Dealin'': He was able to build his own race car for the race. * [[Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark|'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark']]: He along with Lumpy, Sniffles, and Flippy build a rocket ship out of spare parts of a school bus. *'The Way You Make Me Wheel': Handy installs a new tire on Lumpy's car. *'Shard at Work': In an attempt to save himself from drowning, he repeatedly bangs his head against a wall to break the fish bowl. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks': Unlike Cuddles, Handy ducks his head when the ride reaches the tunnel. *'Don't Yank My Chain': Immediately after he and The Mole got arrested, he tried to reach for the keys to unlock their cell door. He gets an idea to brake their chain with a sledgehammer and a spike (though, it would've been better if The Mole was the one holding the spike). Later in the episode, he tells The Mole to get in the water and to leave their ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half, when his plan fails he uses his head to turn off the saw, instead of trying to use his hands to do it. He also tries to break the chain by letting a train run over it (in real life this would've worked). *'Concrete Solution': When he struggles to open his truck's door, he simply exits his truck by squeezing through an open window. *'Who's to Flame?': He douses a burning house with water from his helicopter. Handy is also the only character who actually put out any fires in the episode. *'A Hole Lotta Love': He knows the coordinates to get to the bottom of the well from underground. Though he can't really explain how to get there to Pop with his lack of arms. *'See What Develops': When Mime knocks down Handy's ladder, Handy manages to use his teeth to grab onto the wire of a sign he hung up. *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is': He manages to build a house for Giggles, despite his lack of hands (but as soon as Giggles tries to enter her new house, the house falls apart). He manages to get five or four (debatable, because Lumpy wasn't in the group Handy was giving orders to) volunteers to help with building a new house for Giggles. He manages to open 8 doors, despite his lack of hands, and runs towards the last door to knock it open, using his head. And finally, he spots a nail before he could step on it, so he just jumps over it. *'Aw, Shucks!': He grew a huge tomato and brought it to a vegetable competition. It would have most likely won first if Lumpy didn't compete or if he didn't drop it. *'In a Jam': He can use his nubs as makeshift drumsticks. *'A Bit of a Pickle': He is painting a street with white lines. *'Claw': He is the first one to react to Cuddles' suffering and tries to save him. *'Pet Peeve': He gets himself unstuck from a hole he fell in earlier. *'A Handy Nanny': He tries to catch Cub before he falls to the ground. He later boils Cub's milk bottle in a pot on the stove. Even after his failed attempt to boil Cub's milk bottle, Cub is seen drinking milk, which means that Handy somehow succeeded after that failed attempt. He also puts Cub in his crib and uses a fan to cool down his swelling face. Nutty Because of his candy addiction, Nutty often doesn't think before he acts. This makes him one of the dumber characters in the show. Despite that, he has shown some signs of intelligence should it usually not relate to sweets. *'Icy You': Even if it was illegal, Nutty took advantage of Lumpy's stupidity in order to take as much candy in the store as he wanted. *'From Hero to Eternity': He is able to beat Sniffles in a game of checkers. This is ironic, since Sniffles is often considered to be the smartest character. *'Take a Hike': While all of the other characters were starving and miserable, Nutty was actually the only character to find a natural resource that would save him from dying of starvation or natural causes, a beehive. Also instead of just tearing into the beehive like one would expect him to, he sticks a straw inside it and slurps the honey, therefore not agitating the bees. *'Chew Said a Mouthful': Nutty knew that throwing items off the hotdog cart would help increase his speed to Toothy. *'Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)': He refuses Lifty and Shifty's offer for more candy after leaving the hospital. *'Random Acts of Silence': Nutty, along with Sniffles, appear to be aware of how annoyed Flippy was getting over Mime's actions and tried to escape before he actually flipped out. Sniffles Sniffles is often regarded as the smartest character on the show, from having intelligence in basic math and science to building a range of complex inventions - even though the vast majority of them end up backfiring on him in deadly ways thanks to his lack of common sense. * [[Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark|'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark']]: Manages to convert a destroyed school bus into a rocket ship. * [[Suck It Up|'Suck It Up']]: Creates a vacuum-like invention to take his cookies back from The Ants. * [[Idol Curiosity|'Idol Curiosity']]: While hiding from a crack summoned by The Cursed Idol, he tosses a stone in order to distract it, successfully diverting the crack to follow the stone off a cliff. *'Aw, Shucks!': While it didn't qualify for the competition, he created a green carrot that glows. * [[A Hole Lotta Love|'A Hole Lotta Love']]: He along with Pop and The Mole build a large (albeit poorly-built) drilling vehicle within a day. * [[Blast from the Past|'Blast from the Past']]: Converts a washing machine into a time machine. He goes through a number of scenarios in which the other characters keep dying and makes constant changes to prevent these deaths from happening. * [[A Sight for Sore Eyes|'A Sight for Sore Eyes']]: Builds a remote-controlled metal airplane. * [[Tongue in Cheek|'Tongue in Cheek']]: Creates an ant robot and a mind-controlled helmet to control its actions. * [[I've Got You Under My Skin|'I've Got You Under My Skin']]: Sticks Giggles' snot under a microscope and realizes he can kill the germs by shocking them. Is shown to have invented a shrinking submarine, ala Fantastic Voyage. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow': He gives Lumpy an ear horn to help with his hearing. * [[False Alarm episode|'False Alarm episode']]: Successfully heals Nutty's wounds and reforms him from his sugar addiction. *'Random Acts of Silence': Sniffles, along with Nutty, appear to be aware of how annoyed Flippy was getting over Mime's actions and tried to escape before he actually flipped out. * [[Pet Peeve|'Pet Peeve']]: Creates a blob creature by mixing chemicals together. *'Spare Tire': Revives Giggles by inflating a tire in the place of her waist. *'Camp Pokeneyeout': Creates a slingshot machine that can shoot a long array of rocks. * [[Dream Job|'Dream Job']]: Invents a helmet that can combine his dreams with television. Pop Pop isn't the smartest character. He can come off as very stupid at times but his biggest problem comes from the fact he is very ignorant and clumsy. When he's actually paying attention he can make some pretty good and reasonable decisions. *'Chip Off the Ol' Block': Moves Cub away from the lawnmower when he tries to remove a brick from the blade. He then turns the lawnmower off and removes the brick. *'And the Kitchen Sink': He cools the hot water down by throwing frozen meat in the sink. *'A Hole Lotta Love': He manages to catch Cub and prevent him from falling into a well. When the machine starts to spin, Pop gains control over his movements and pulls a lever that stops the drill from spinning. Throws an anchor out of the drill to slow it down before it crushed Cub. *'Cubtron Z': He saves his son from getting ran over by a truck (although, pushes Cub out of the way, only to have Cub get shredded apart by a street cleaner driven by Lumpy.). Later, Pop revives his dead son by transforming him into a large robot. *'A Vicious Cycle': Pop turns the house's power back on by flipping a large switch in the basement. *'Spare Tire': Attempts to extinguish a fire with a bucket of water. *'A Handy Nanny': Hires a babysitter to watch Cub instead of leaving him at the house alone. (Though he could have done a better job at picking who the sitter was) Cub Because he's a baby, Cub isn't dumb nor smart, but he has made some surprisingly smart acts in the series. *'Havin' A Ball': Climbs down a steep mountain with a rope in order to obtain his ball. *'Chip Off the Ol' Block': Uses a lawnmower. *'A Hole Lotta Love': Despite only being a baby, he was able to get ice cream and take care of himself for a whole day. Flaky Flaky is another one of the slightly wiser characters. Her constant fear of everything around her makes her a very cautious character. Despite this she is just as capable of making stupid decisions like everyone else. *'Water You Wading For': Flaky noticed the no swimming sign and tries to warn Cuddles too. *'Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!': Impales her foot on a nail to escape an avalanche. *'Party Animal': Unplugs a blender before pulling a peanut out of the blade. *'Take a Hike': Places a baby eagle back in its nest. *'Wingin' It': With everyone else dead or missing, Flaky takes control of the plane and lands it. *'Wipe Out!': Manages to avoid being eaten by hundreds of sharks. *'Without a Hitch': Despite the shows lack of continuity, Flaky is aware of Flippy's evil side. *'Breaking Wind': Hides behind a fence to avoid being caught by the tornado while everyone else stands in the open. The Mole Because The Mole is blind, he has a somewhat excuse for not being considered a stupid character. The Mole is actually pretty smart because even without sight he seems to know how something he wants to use is suppose to work. (E.g. A camera in See What Develops or his phonograph in No Time Like the Present) *'Mole in the City': Uses one of his mole bombs to blow the knob off a locked door. He also tricks The Rat into stealing a decoy suitcase, which turned out to be full of his mole bombs, which kill The Rat seconds later. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts': While he mostly picked up natural things, he did pick up one piece of trash, a tin can. *'A Hole Lotta Love': He, Sniffles, and Pop construct a drill machine. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes': Picks up what he thinks is poop from a dog and throws it in what he thinks is a trash can. *'Wipe Out!': After he helps Handy with the zipper on his suit and his flesh gets caught in it, The Mole notices that he is in pain and quickly unzips it for him. While he had the right idea, he is unaware that this kills Handy. *'All Flocked Up': Places what he thinks is a bird in its nest. He also somehow managed to reach the nest in a safer manner than Lumpy. *'The Chokes on You': Makes what he believes are donuts. *'Buns of Steal': Goes the entire episode driving and doesn't crash into anything. Disco Bear Disco Bear isn't very smart, although he has some common sense but is usually to obsessed with his own ego or the female characters to notice anything. *'Ipso Fatso': Uses Lumpy's antlers to steer his wheelchair away from obstacles. *'Mime to Five': He was skeptical of Mime when he was washing windows and checked to see if he was actually washing anything, and he wasn't. Though he isn't so lucky the second time. *'A Vicious Cycle': He and Officer Lumpy chase after Fliqpy. Russell Russell is a very neutral character in terms of stupidity and intelligence. He can make mistakes that are Lumpy levels of stupid and sometimes he can be pretty crafty, especially when he's around the ocean. *'Get Whale Soon': It was Russell's idea to light a fire to stay warm. Russell had the right idea on using his harpoon to escape through the whale's blow whole, but his aim was off. While it's unknown if Russell meant for this to happen, he slashed his hook on the whale's stomach which caused the whale to blow him out. *'Sea What I Found': Builds an underwater vessel using real sea creatures. Unfortunately it breaks apart when starts it up. *'Who's to Flame?': He is taking out trash on a garbage boat. *'Snow Place to Go': Attempts ice fishing, but he never manages to get the hook in the water. *'YouTube Copyright School': When he finally understands how copyrighting works, he makes his own original video for YouTube. Lifty Despite being considered by most as pretty much the same character as Shifty, Lifty seems to have more of the brains of the raccoon duo. * Wheelin' and Dealin': It was Lifty's idea to steal Lumpy's tires. Installs a steering wheel on a car in a short amount of time. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He and Shifty use a raft to help everyone leave the island. * Milkin' It: He gets the idea to milk the cow that he and Shifty stole in order to make their hot air balloon lighter. *'Class Act': It was confirmed by Kenn that it was Lifty and Shifty's idea to use Flaky's flakes for snow and Lumpy went along with it. *'And the Kitchen Sink': He and Shifty use a wagon to steal some meat, with no one on their trail. * Don't Yank My Chain: He and Shifty come up with a plan to disguise themselves as Handy and The Mole to avoid being arrested for stealing Handy's car. * Easy For You to Sleigh: He and Shifty tie Flippy with a rope, to prevent him from attacking if he wakes up. Lifty melts the candy canes with his tongue in order to get free from Flippy's trap. *'Gems the Breaks': He and Shifty carry the kryptonut with them to stop Splendid from foiling their evil plans. They both jump in a lake in order to avoid Splendid's heat vision. * Easy Comb, Easy Go: He and Shifty sell Disco Bear some hair growing formula to legally earn a lot of money. * Junk in the Trunk: He, along with his brother, build a mechanism using a rope and a pulley to lift an elephant. After that, they disassemble their van and rebuild it around the elephant, which was Lifty's idea. * Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode): He and Shifty sell Nutty a truck full of candy to legally earn a lot of money. Later in the episode they sell Nutty some video games and some controllers to legally earn money once again. * Swelter Skelter: He and Shifty kidnap Cro-Marmot and place his body next to some fans to keep them cool. After realizing that he and Shifty are stuck in their apartment due to their door being frozen shut, Lifty quickly thinks of using a blowtorch to melt the ice holding the doorknob frozen (that would've worked since fire can't freeze in the first place). *'Claw': He and Shifty try to save Cuddles from the claw. Shifty Unlike his brother, Shifty seems to have very low intelligence level. Most of his acts of intelligence are not solo, but he comes up with some smart decisions along with Lifty. But even Shifty can make some smart decisions on his own sometimes. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He and Lifty use a raft to help everyone leave the island. * Milkin' It: Although a very selfish act, he throws his brother off their hot air balloon in order to make the hot air balloon lighter and avoid being electrocuted to death. * Class Act: It was confirmed by Kenn that it was Lifty and Shifty's idea to use Flaky's flakes for snow and Lumpy went along with it. He his shown trying to drag his brother to safety. *'And the Kitchen Sink': He and Lifty use a wagon to steal some meat, with no one on their trail. * Don't Yank My Chain: He and Lifty come up with a plan to disguise themselves as Handy and The Mole to avoid being arrested for stealing Handy's car. * Easy For You to Sleigh: He and Lifty tie Flippy with a rope to prevent him from attacking if he wakes up. He placed a sand bag on a bear trap to steal a gold candle holder without being getting injured. *'Gems the Breaks': He and Lifty use the kryptonut to stop Splendid from foiling their evil plans. When Splendid is wearing his radiation suit, Shifty pulls his pants down, making his legs feel weak when exposed to the kryptonut. They both jump in a lake in order to avoid Splendid's heat vision. * Easy Comb, Easy Go: He and Lifty sell Disco Bear some hair growing formula to legally earn a lot of money. * Junk in the Trunk: He, along with his brother, build a mechanism using a rope and a pulley to lift an elephant. After that, they disassemble their van and rebuild it around the elephant. * Happy tree Friends: False Alarm (episode): He and Lifty sell Nutty a truck full of candy to legally earn a lot of money. Later in the episode they sell Nutty some video games and some controllers to legally earn money once again when Nutty overcomes his candy addiction. * Swelter Skelter: He and Lifty kidnap Cro-Marmot and place his body next to some fans to keep them cool. *'Claw': He and Lifty try to save Cuddles from the claw. Mime Mime can come of as a very ditzy, but he sometimes lacks common sense. Despite this, Mime is capable of making smart decisions and is often the first character to spot danger. *'Mime and Mime Again': Tries to dab some alcohol on Toothy's open wound. Fixes Toothy's leg by snapping it back into place. *'Out of Sight, Out of Mime': When he doesn't get any candy from The Mole, since he's mute, he joins Giggles, Flaky, and Lumpy, in order to get some of their candy. *'Doggone It': Directs cars when to drive on the street, since he's a crossing guard. *'A Hole Lotta Love': Throws his three juggling balls at Cuddles' door to get his attention and tries to warn him about the giant drill in the ground. *'Mime to Five': Saves Flaky by pushing a trampoline under her. (Though this also kills her) *'Wingin' It': Shows everyone on the plane how to use the breathing masks. Gets Lumpy to put away his typewriter. Cro-Marmot Just like Handy, Cro-Marmot isn't a stupid character. He may in fact be one of the smarter characters in the show as he rarely does anything that's stupid, but at the same time he doesn't do to many things that could be considered smart. *'Numerous episodes': Despite being encased in ice, he is a great driver and just like Handy, he never had a truck accident. *'Dino-Sore Days': Uses his intestine as a lasso in order to get away from a dinosaur. *'Wipe Out!': Even if it might've been cheating, he freezes the ocean, which eliminates the competitor and makes it easier for him to win. Flippy/Fliqpy Both sides of Flippy are easily smarter than a majority of the other characters, that's not to say they haven't done stupid things to. This may be because of their age and experience in the war. *'Several episodes': Fliqpy doesn't kill handicaps, the injured, or infants as it goes against war code. (Debatable) *'Hide and Seek': Fliqpy sets a pit trap covered with leaves for Petunia to fall in. * [[Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark|'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark']]: He along with Handy, Sniffles, and Lumpy build a rocket ship out of spare parts of a school bus. *'Remains to be Seen': Flippy was originally going to dispose of the nuclear waste in his truck. A zombified Fliqpy tears Handy in two and uses the lower half of his body to walk. *'Easy For You to Sleigh': Has numerous traps set around his house for intruders. Uses Shifty's skin to trick Lifty. *'Double Whammy Part I': Flippy gets therapy help for his PTSD. Fliqpy forces Mime to chug alcohol and makes him explode by shooting a fiery arrow at his chest. *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)': After a long fight with himself, Flippy is cured from his PTSD. *'Operation: Tiger Bomb': Hides inside Sneaky's corpse to avoid getting caught. Fliqpy kills all of the Tigers and their leader. *'Without a Hitch': Replaces Flaky's tire. Tries to cut Flaky's seatbelts with a knife. *'Random Acts of Silence': Sharpens Mime's pencil with a machete. *'A Vicious Cycle': Fliqpy was able to kill Disco Bear, Pop, and Lumpy with Cub's tricycle in matter of minutes after possessing it. Splendid Splendid is one the dumber characters of the show and perhaps the dumbest or the most careless character in the show. He often thinks for himself over others and is blind to the mistakes he causes in almost every episode he is in. Splendid has come up with good ideas to save the other characters, but every single one of them backfires, often killing the victim or making the situation worse had Splendid not interfered. *'Helping Helps': After hearing Giggles screaming, Splendid flies off to rescue Giggles from being hit by the flood. *'It's a Snap': He ties Lumpy's severed arm like a balloon knot to stop the blood from spilling out. He also comes up with an idea to get the bear traps off of Lumpy: he karate chops them off. *'Better Off Bread': He flies around the Earth several times to make it spin the other way around, thus going back in time. *'From Hero to Eternity': Gives Cuddles mouth-to-mouth. He actually had the right idea in using his heat vision on the large snowball, but the snowball ends up getting sliced instead of melting. Drills a hole in the ground to get rid of the flood. *'Gems the Breaks': He wears a radiation suit for protection from the Kryptonut. He uses his heat vision while wearing glasses to create more powerful heat vision. Later, he uses his heat vision through binoculars to create even more powerful heat vision and kill Lifty and Shifty. *'Wrath of Con': Uses his heat vision on Giggles' light saber. He extinguishes the fire by sucking it all in his mouth. *'Breaking Wind': Consumes the tornado. *'Just Be Claus': Splendid crushes Petunia's coal ring and turns it into a diamond. Lammy Despite being recently added to the cast, Lammy has already proven to be a very unintelligent character and has yet to do something noticeably or at least undoubtedly smart. *'A Bit of a Pickle': When Flaky stops due to a huge log blocking her way, Lammy immediatly hits the brakes to stop Handy's truck from crashing into Flaky. She also ducks when she stops the truck, as if she didn't duck, those steel sheets that killed Flaky would've most likely killed her too (Debatable, she may have accidentally ducked and survived by sheer luck). Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels is the only, character who hasn't performed an act of stupidity (not counting Cub since he's a baby). This may make him the smartest character in the entire show, that is if he's a living creature and not just a figment of Lammy's imagination. *'A Bit of a Pickle': Starts Handy's truck up with a screwdriver. *'Royal Flush': Sneaks into one of the sandwiches and allows himself to be eaten by Flaky, when he's pooped out he sneaks out of the toilet and kills Flaky (This is also the only time he's killed someone without Lammy). He lets himself get sucked into a vacuum and immediately lets himself out. He disposes of Flaky's entire body by flushing her down the toilet. Other Buddhist Monkey Due to being experienced in martial arts, he can be concidered as one of the smartest characters, after all he is the only character with more than one starring role with 0 deaths. *'Enter the Garden': Is able to flawlessly defeat 13 generic tree ninjas to protect his flower garden. *'Books of Fury': Is able to defeat 3 generic tree ninjas to stop them from destroying the books and the library. He also stops the sliding ladder from hitting Panda Mom and Baby. *'Three Courses of Death':In his flashbacks it is revealed that he successfully killed several generic tree ninjas. He remembers his Sensei's old technique of rubbing his hands to start a fire and boils the lake to kill Char Sui. Sensei Orangutan *'Three Courses of Death': While not much is known about him, he suppose to be seen as an old and wise master. He taught Buddhist Monkey how to make fire with his hands, which actually ended up helping him in order to defeat Char Sui and The Giant Crab. Char Sui *'Three Courses of Death': Instead of taunting Buddhist Monkey, Char Sui immediately attacks him after revealing his presence, which may explain why he was able to get some hits on him, unlike the Generic Tree Ninjas. Splendont Splendont is supposed to be a more evil version of Splendid, but they are both equally dumb, considering that they are more or less clones. *'Mirror Mirror': Despite being portrayed as a more evil copy of Splendid, he saves passengers on a falling train, by catching the train. He was also supposedly going to save more people in peril, until he and Splendid started to fight each other. The Ants The Ants are shown to be pretty smart as they are always shown to be successfully defending themselves against their natural predator, Sniffles. *'Tongue in Cheek': The Mother Ant uses a leaf to float safely away from Sniffles' tongue and then uses it as a boat in the water. *'Numerous episodes': They successfully defend themselves against Sniffles, who is always trying to eat them, so they kill him in the most torturous ways in the entire series. Sneaky *'Operation: Tiger Bomb': Sneaky uses his camouflage to hide from the Tiger Soldiers, even managing to successfully kill one by dragging his body through some barbed wires. Mouse Ka-Boom *'Operation: Tiger Bomb': Mouse Ka-Boom kills a Tiger Soldier with a bomb disguised as a fruit. He almost killed the Tiger General with a bomb. Tiger General *'Operation: Tiger Bomb': He cuts the three tubes in Fliqpy's stomach gun to prevent him from shooting any more tiger teeth. The Narrator The Narrator in Ski Patrol is actually very smart when it comes to tasks involving ski safety, Lumpy just keeps messing up his steps. He even knows what to do when a characters heart has been removed, as he is giving instructions to Lumpy on how to save Giggles after she is impaled in the chest with the chapstick. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Characters